Patience Is A Virtue
by KigoSub
Summary: Shego loves fighting with Kim, but she's tired of fighting. She starts to desire more. Will she give in to those desires? F/F, KiGo, D/s, BDSM, WiP - previous chapters edited
1. Wish I Had An Angel

**Patience Is A Virtue**

_by KigoSub_

**Chapter 1**

**Wish I Had An Angel**

Shego could hear the exasperated sigh of the teen hero and sympathized with her. They were no less than 20 feet away from each other. _I hear ya, princess._ Drakken was going on and on about his "greatest plan yet". His lair was in the side of the mountain. It was cave-like as usual, cool and dark. Tired of listening to her arch-nemesis drone on, Kim finally took out her red blow dryer and fired the grappling hook within at the railing of the platform Dr. Drakken was standing on. Swinging through the air, she snatched the stolen nuclear reactor right from his hand.

"After her, Shego!" yelled Drakken after a moment of staring dumbfounded at Kim as she took off.  
>"On it, Dr. D!" Shego ignited her plasma, feeling its power burn like acid surging through her veins. Her muscles contracted and she started after Kim with a wild look in her eyes. She longed for this every time. She loved fighting Kim. It gave her the opportunity to be close to Kim; to smell Kim's scent and to feel Kim's soft young body near her own. She got close enough to leap at her, and tackled her to the ground, knocking the reactor out of her hands. It clanged against the rocky floor sending a loud echo throughout the chamber.<p>

"Ron!" Kim shouted from beneath Shego, staying the villainess's glowing hands with her grasp. Shego was strong, but Kim managed to keep the hot plasma far enough away to keep herself from harm.  
>"I got it!" He snatched it. "Whoa-wh-whoa!" The reactor almost slipped out of his grasp, but he kept running. Legs wobbly, he managed not to fall while juggling the reactor between sweaty hands.<br>"Get the buffoon, Shego!" cried Drakken. Shego and Kim were rolling around on the ground, fighting for control before Kim finally managed to kick Shego briefly off.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled, but Shego was caught up. She dodged a punch from Kim and spun to the ground, kicking Kim her off her feet. Kim spun from her position on the floor and kicked to do the same, but Shego jumped to avoid it. Shego tackled Kim and threw a punch, but Kim blocked and pushed Shego off. They both sprung up again. Dodge, kick, dodge, punch, blast, dodge. It was mesmerizing. It was like a dance in which they were so well versed , so entranced by, that often the world just melted away around them. "_Shego!_" Drakken's voice rang in her head, interrupting her trance.  
>"Ugh! What is it?" She stopped and looked up at him, which gave Kim an opportunity to get in a blow, sending Shego to the ground with an "Oof!" Kim ran after Ron, who just nearly reached escape.<br>"GET THEM!" boomed Drakken.

Brushing herself off, Shego got up from the ground and just looked at him for a second before saying, "Why do I always have to be the one to do these things? You're the mad scientist! Get involved for a change."  
>"Mrr... because you're the sidekick, Shego!" He looked at the doorway. "Oh blast, they've gone and my great plan with them." He slumped down.<br>"Yeeaah..." Shego said, irritated. "That plan wasn't going to work out anyways."  
>"Shego..." Drakken whined. "You never support me. This was going to be my—"<p>

"Yeah, I know," Shego interrupted, "your 'greatest plan yet'. Aaaand just what exactly were you going to do once this thing was built?" Drakken, befuddled, just looked at her for a moment.  
>"Erm, um, what?"<br>"What were you going to do once the nuclear power plant was built?" Drakken blinked, thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Shego, why are you questioning my abilities as a mad genius? That's not...not..." Drakken struggled to think of a word, but failed.  
>"Uh huh, yeah, well," Shego continued, "when you can come up with a plan that actually works, then I might stop questioning you." Exasperated, she marched out of the chamber to her room, leaving the protesting Drakken behind.<p>

Shego took off her boots and plopped onto her bed and sighed, wishing her fight with Kim today wasn't as short as it was. She felt her hands get cold and her face burn as the image of the fighting redhead materialized in her mind. She could feel her muscles contract, getting ready for action. She could still smell the sweet conditioner that was in Kim's gorgeous locks.

"At least it's not that 'Lather, Rinse, Obey' crap that Dr. D put out. That was the most ridiculous plan ever! Not to mention, it smelled... weird." _What was Kim using this time?_

Imagining herself near Kim turned her on. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, the butterflies in stomach, the arousal of her... She shook her head out of her Kimmie daydream.

_Why do I keep thinking about her, _Shego thought. _It wasn't even that long ago that I hated Possible. Why do I feel like this? It's so not like me. _She mentally kicked herself as another image of Kim popped into her mind. Her heart fluttered.

"Kimmie, what are you doing to me?" she said aloud. She adjusted herself on the bed and only felt a little sore from fighting. _Was she going easy on me today? _She looked into the eyes of the imaginary Kimmie. They were soft, even as her face was defiant. _Does she care about me too?_ She often would let Kim win their battles every now and then, even when she herself could easily have beaten her. Her ego, however, would never have let her tell anyone about this. Though, as Miss Go, when the attitudinator struck her, she didn't much have an ego. She remembered feeling all sorts of light and fluffy. She shuddered.  
>"Good thing Stoppable turned me back just in time," she said aloud. "I can't believe I almost told her how I felt." She closed her eyes.<p>

She found Kim to be strangely fascinating. She wanted to get inside her head, to see how she thought and how she felt. What used to be hate for the teen she could feel coursing through her veins had turned to... she couldn't even think it let alone say it.

"I am evil!" she said to herself. "What the hell am I doing? I don't like her! I can't like her!" _But what if she likes you?_ Her brain was going a mile a minute. Her palms were getting sweaty, so she took off her gloves. She sighed again and ran her fingers through her long raven hair. _Oh, Kimmie._ She visualized taking the redhead in her hands and giving her a strong kiss. She gasped.

She couldn't help it. All the feelings she had been stuffing down exploded in her mind all at once. Her face and hands started to sweat, her insides tingled and her heart started beating faster. She longed for Kim, to feel her, to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her. Shego fought back tears.

"I am a villain!" she shouted. "I hate Kim Possible!" She was breathing hard. _Keep saying it and maybe you'll believe it...unlikely, but it could work._

"What, like Drakken's stupid plan?" she scoffed. "Maybe I shouldn't bother." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Maybe I do want Kimmie..." she trailed off. Kim was so beautiful, so strong, so confident. Shego opened her eyes with a stern look. "If I want Kimmie, I will take her." But it wasn't just Kim alone that she wanted. In her mind, she was fighting Kim, both of them fighting for control of the other. She bit Kim's lip, taking the startled redhead off guard. With one movement, she spun the girl around, put both arms behind her back and forced her to the ground. Shego put her body on Kim's, keeping her still. She could feel Kimmie's struggling and contracting muscles melt under her strength.

She wanted her submission, something that would be very hard to get from the acrobatic fighter. She grinned mischievously at herself.  
>"Oh, Kimmie," she said. "You have no idea what kinds of things I would like to do to you..."<p>

She licked her lips. "You may not know it yet, cupcake, but I know you long for me too."

Kim just wanted to go home and sleep; she didn't even feel like returning the reactor to the plant just yet. She was so tired from the mission, though she didn't know why. All she did was climb a mountain, fought through an army of dumb henchman, and listened to Drakken babble on and on about his latest plan. This was all normal everyday stuff. And then of course there was the typical fight with Shego. _Shego…_ Kim let her mind wander as she imagined fighting the dark-haired villainess, rolling on the ground with her, being beneath her. She shook herself from her daydream, feeling a little hot. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and opened the window, allowing the cool night breeze to flow in. She placed the backpack containing the tiny reactor by her dresser. Without bothering to change her clothes, she got into bed and held her pandaroo.

She was tired of having to be so strong all the time. Ron was her boyfriend, but he was always depending on her for direction and comfort and strength. She could never completely depend on him for any of that. He was a good and loyal friend, but she often just wanted someone to take her and hold her and let her be weak, and just let herself fall apart. Thoughts of Shego appeared in her head again. Kim frowned and pushed them aside. Why was she thinking about Shego? That wasn't any way related to what was previously going through her mind.

She shrugged and let herself drift off, as Shego slowly slipped into her dreams.

Shego awoke to a loud obnoxious voice on the PA.

"Shego, come into the lab!" Ignoring it, she tried going back to sleep and almost succeeded, when it boomed louder, sounding impatient. "SHEGO! I need you in the lab NOW!" With an irritated sigh, she got up slowly, zipped her black and green boots on and stormed her way to Drakken's laboratory. Forcing the door open, she glared at him with her cold emerald green eyes.

"This had better be an emergency," she grumbled, "because I was seriously enjoying my beauty sleep."

"No talk; just listen!" said Drakken, waving his hand at her. Shego stayed her anger at being ignored, as she was a little curious about Drakken's next move. "I haven't given up on my plan yet. Kim Possible hasn't yet delivered the nuclear reactor back to the plant you stole it from. I have an assignment for you..." Shego smirked, as Drakken started babbling about the details of having Shego steal the reactor back. _A chance at conquering my princess, _she thought. _Patience is a virtue, they say, but I'm not so virtuous. _"...and I want you to also— Shego, are you listening?" Drakken said. Shego shook her head out of the clouds.

"Yeah, get the reactor back from Miss Priss. Don't worry, I gotcha, Dr. D," she said running out. She was surprised he wasn't protesting her leaving so quickly, especially since she hadn't let him finish. _Maybe he's just tired_, she thought. _Understandable._


	2. A Real Treat

**Patience Is A Virtue**

_by KigoSub_

**Chapter 2**

**A Real Treat**

Shego was looming in the shadows of an old oak tree above the Possible house, as everyone was leaving. Everyone, that is, except Kim. Shego couldn't see her anywhere. She waited impatiently, as her hands were getting sore from holding on to the gnarled branches.

Once everyone was gone, she carefully peered through the window of Kim's bedroom. Shego saw Kim quickly grab her backpack and run out the door.

"Gotcha," said Shego to herself. She had just spotted the top of the nuclear reactor sticking out of the top of the backpack as it disappeared behind the closing door. She looked down, waiting for the front door to open. Muscles tightening, she readied herself, like a tiger getting ready to pounce on her prey.

There was a click and Kim came running out the door. Shego let go of the tree and descended on top of a very surprised Kim.

"Shego!" she cried, dropping her backpack.

"That's right, cupcake. Say my name!" Shego smirked and lunged at her, ignited her plasma once again. Kim reflexively defended herself, dodging each punch and blast, while dishing out her own punches against her arch-foe. Finally Shego got tired of the game. With all her strength she jumped at Kim, dodging a punch and swung herself around behind her foe. She had one hand on Kim's left upper arm, pinning it to her side and the other holding Kim's right arm behind her back. Kim gasped.

"Surrender," Shego whispered into Kim's ear. The look on Kim's face was of pure shock, but she quickly regained her composure.

"You can't have the reactor," she said quietly. "It doesn't belong to you."

"I wasn't asking for the reactor, pumpkin. I was asking for you." Shego's grip on her tightened, and Kim winced.

"I don't know what you mean, Shego, but give this up. Even if you stole back the reactor I'd come after it again—"

"Shut up," said Shego gently. "I don't want to hear about the reactor anymore. I want your surrender."

"You won't have it," said Kim angrily, twisting her arm out of Shego's grasp and spinning out of her reach. She immediately got into fight stance — legs apart, knees bend, fists up and ready — but her face looked confused, and she was. Internally she fought with herself to not drop to her knees before Shego. _Why would I want to do such a thing?_ Shego just looked at her with a smirk. Beep-beep-bee-beep! Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Better get that, Kimmie," said Shego. Kim kept her eyes on Shego as she pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she said.

"Uhh, Kim, is this a bad time?" said Wade.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Mr. Hudson apologizes for being late and he'll be there in-"

A thundering sound filled the air, and Shego could feel the waves in her chest. She turned around to see a rather large helicopter hovering above the street with a rope ladder.

"Well, I guess he's there, now," Wade said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it," replied Kim. "I'm just delivering the reactor back to the plant. No big."

"Okay, Kim. See ya!" Kim clicked off the Kimmunicator and turned to Shego. Both of their hair was blowing in the wind of the chopper.

"I have to go, Shego," said Kim. She grabbed her backpack and ran past Shego, letting her smell her body spray. _Is that...coconut?_ Shego turned and watched Kim ascend the ladder and fly away.

"Soon, princess..." she said softly, "you'll be mine."

The pale green woman entered the lair with a bored look on her face. The rock entrance closed with a grumbling slam behind her.

"Excellent Shego did you—" Dr. Drakken looked confused and he peered around either side of Shego. "Where's the reactor?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, couldn't get it," she said walking past him. "Kimmie got away before I could snatch it."

"What?!" exclaimed Drakken. "I thought you had it under control. I thought you were capable!"

Shego stopped, clenching her fists. She could feel herself starting to burn inside with rage and that burn turned into plasma in her palms. She heard Drakken gulp. "I mean, um, better luck next time, I guess." He sounded very disappointed, but Shego didn't really care at this point. The plasma died down and she kept walking.

She was a little distressed about what she had said and done with Kim. _What was I thinking? She probably knows now! But she did look confused… maybe she doesn't know yet. But...maybe I want her to know._

"Ugh!" she said exasperated. "What the hell, Shego!" She hit the wall on her right, sending chunks of rock flying. Helping Drakken take over the world was no longer a priority; taking over Kim Possible was. She stood there angry for a moment, before feeling the tension dissipate. She conceded once again. "What I want, I get, even if it seems impossible." She laughed. "No, Kim Possible."

Peace. That was what filled the evening. Shego gazed over the rooftops of Upperton, as Middleton was far too close to Kimmie's home, and Lowerton was just...not classy enough for Shego. She sped and jumped across the rooftops, scouting for the perfect place. The moon danced across the buildings. She stopped and crouched at the edge of an old apartment building. She shook her head at herself. _What am I thinking? I travel all over the world with Dr. D. and none of his lairs has ever been near the city. There's no place in the city for this. I need to find someplace... secluded._ She turned and bounded her way across the city rooftops until she reached an almost empty parking lot with a single black car.

She jumped down, landing with a crouch with one knee on the ground. She looked around carefully, making sure no one noticed her there, before making her way back to her car. It was a 2006 Chevy Corvette z06, with lime green tire rims. She quickly got in.

"Hey, Corinne," she whispered to the car, stroking the wheel; she loved her car. _Maybe a little too much,_ she admitted to herself. She turned the key and the engine started, making a nice rumbling sound. _Scratch that; I love this car way too much._ She smirked, pulled out and drove away.

She wasn't really sure where she was going, but after she turned onto the local highway, she punched a few keys in the center console. The previously almost invisible screen between the two center speakers lit up and asked for a password. Shego typed in the name "Kimmie" before access was granted. She thought for a few moments before typing in what exactly she was looking for. She wasn't sure how easy this was going to be. She finally typed in "Tri-City Mountains" and got a very long list. Realizing that was too generic, she started to add another word, when she saw headlights coming at her and realized she was in the wrong lane. She swerved back to right hand lane as the two cars passed each other.

"Asshole needs to get out of my way, the prick!" she cursed. Back to the computer, she added the word "abandoned" to her previous query. The first article mentioned an old lumber warehouse. Shego shook her head. The second article that popped up caught her eye. _Abandoned Tri-City Mountain mansion rumored to have dungeon?_ She clicked. The article read:

"...mansion previously owned by Michael and Audrey Chesterfield of Chesterfield Industries ™, manufacturer of the famous Chesterfield engines was abandoned after their deaths. It is rumored that the two owned a dungeon in their home, though it has not been found..."

- Upperton News

"Perfect!" said Shego aloud. _But why the hell would they own a dungeon?_ Shrugging, she typed in the address on her GPS, and made her way towards the mountains.

It was the middle of January, so she expected it to be snowing. It surprisingly wasn't, but it was still cold as hell. She turned on the car heater, and looked out the window at the evergreens. This area was so perfect for what she had planned. "You are in for a little surprise, princess."

She finally reached a clearing with a tall wrought iron fence around a relatively large house. _This must be it!_ She stopped at the gates and got out of the car. There was a very thick heavy chain with a huge lock. She thought about trying to pick it.

"Screw it," she said and instead fired up her plasma and blasted it. The first one only damaged; it took her five blasts before she finally gave it her all and just melted the damn thing. Irritated now, she pushed open the gates, got back in the car and drove in. She parked behind the house.

"Gotta find this dungeon," she said aloud before getting out again. The songs of the forest filled the air, as Shego could hear a choir of crickets and an occasional owl hoot. She walked up to the mansion and looked in through the back window. _Yep, definitely abandoned._ There was not a piece of furniture in sight, let alone any decorations. She tried to open the window but it was locked.

"Damn it." She scaled the side of the house gracefully to try a window higher up not wanting to break any windows. This one was unlocked. Relieved, she opened it and slipped inside. The room she was in was carpeted with royal blue colors and the walls were a cherry colored wood. She kept herself from sneezing from the dust she stirred up upon entering.

She wandered the house, looking for any clue as to where this supposed dungeon might be. She looked in every bedroom, every bathroom, the empty library, the kitchen, and almost everywhere she could think of. She carefully examined the walls, looking for cracks and crevices. She searched for hours before she finally leaned against the wall.

"Well shit," she said, lingering in one of the halls. Across from her was the library, and a few feet over was the door to the master bedroom. She had hoped she would have no trouble finding it, but it was proving to be quite a challenge. Almost losing hope, she thought something seemed peculiar. She walked into the library and looked at the wall supposedly bordering the master bedroom. She then went into the master bedroom and noticed that there was quite a gap between the two walls... _This is wide enough for a secret passage!_ Shego looked around for anything that could possibly open it. There was nothing. She examined the wall in the bedroom more closely and found a dirty spot on the wall that was the shape of a hand. _Gotcha!_ She placed her own hand over the spot and waited. Three seconds later a section of the wall slide back and behind the stable walls. There was a descending spiral staircase beyond.

"Bingo!" Shego said with a grin and started down the stairs. Old dusty cobwebs lined the railing and Shego made sure not to touch them. She didn't want them on her gloves. She descended several yards below the house before finally reaching the bottom. It was very dark, but she could tell at least the floor was made of concrete. She ignited her plasma, creating a green light that gently illuminated the room.

She gasped at first and then chuckled evilly. All around her were wondrous objects and contraptions that were perfect for what she had in mind. In the middle of the room there were two leather cuffs hanging from a single thick chain in the ceiling, as well as two cuffs chained to the floor. At one corner there was a large wooden X-shaped device with cuffs at each end. All along the stone brick walls hung several different implements: a bullwhip, floggers of various sizes and colors, paddles of varying shapes and thicknesses, crops and canes and… Shego was grinning very widely at this point. At another end of the room, there also was what looked like an old medical table. Shego walked over to it and looked at it carefully. She found that it had a place to put one's feet at the end much like — she chuckled — where one would put one's feet for a pap smear. She looked around to the side and nodded, seeing the chains for optional cuffs.

"My my, Kimmie," she said. "You are in for a real treat."


	3. Catching the Feral

**Patience Is A Virtue**

_by KigoSub_

**Chapter 3**

**Catching the Feral**

It was night time at the Possible house. The streetlights were numerous enough to block the stars, but not enough to reveal that Shego was there watching. She stood in the shadows, looking through the window to the dining room. There was a chocolate cake lit with many candles in the center of the long table. The group of people inside were singing to a young redheaded girl – no, woman:

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kim. Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, honey," said an older redheaded woman. Kim thought for a moment before blowing out the candles.

"Yeah, KP!" shouted the blonde-haired boy he threw his fist in the air.

"Thanks, Ron," replied Kim with a big grin. The older redhead, obviously her mom, came over and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Kimmie," she said, and Kim smiled up at her. Then her face changed as she realized the twin brown-haired boys were digging into the cake.

"Tweebs!" she said, slightly annoyed. "I'm supposed to have the first bite."

"We know," one said, "but you were taking too long."  
>"And this cake is delicious!" said the other. "So what did you wish for?"<p>

"I can't tell you," she said between clenched teeth. "Then it won't come true."

"Ooo," they both said.

"Did you wish for a boyfriend?" said the second.

"No. Leave me alone, tweebs!"

"Now boys," said Mrs. Possible. "Leave your sister be and eat your cake."

"So, Kimmie-cub, how does it feel to be 18?" asked an older brunette man sitting across from her.

"Ugh, such a relief!" she replied. "I can do most anything I want to do. And I can take responsibility for doing it; nobody else can."

"That's an interesting way to put it, Kimmie," said Mr. Possible.

"She's right, though," said Mrs. Possible. "She's all on her own now. Just be careful, okay, honey?"

"Oh, mom. Don't worry, I'll be fine. No big." Kim looked out the window.

Shego gasped and ducked. _Did she see me? Does she know I'm here?_ She slowly rose to window again and peeked carefully inside. Kim was enjoying herself with her family, laughing and having a good time. _Maybe I'm just paranoid. There's no way she could have seen me._

She watched as the birthday party went on, watching each present being opened. Kim opened them carefully, conscious of each rip she made in the wrapping paper. She got a stereo, a few CDs, couple audio books, and some money in a card from grandma.

"Thanks, everyone," she said excitedly. "I can't wait to use this stuff."

"And with that," said Mr. Possible looking at his watch, "I think it's time I go to bed. It's 11:30."

"You, too, boys," said Mrs. Possible to the twins.

"Aww," they said, interrupted from studying Kim's new stereo. Kim eyed them closely.

"Don't you touch it," she said.

"Not a chance," they replied, grinning mischievously and dashed off to bed. Ron gave a loud yawn.

"I guess that means I should go too, Kim," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ron!" replied Kim, kissing him on the cheek before he headed out the door.

"Goodnight, honey," said Mrs. Possible. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't, mom. Don't worry."

Shego watched as each Possible filed up the stairs to bed, except for Kim who seemed to be reading the backs of all her new CDs. She eventually gathered everything up and took them upstairs.

_This is it,_ thought Shego. _Now's my chance._ She got ready to climb the tree to Kim's window when she saw Kim come back down the stairs and...walk out the front door._ Way to make my job easy, princess._

Shego, making sure to stay in the shadows, walked around to the front of the house to see Kim sitting on the porch, head down. She took a moment to admire her smooth red locks, and her young figure. _And to think: she'll be all mine soon enough._

"What do you want, Shego?" she heard Kim say in so low a voice it was almost a whisper. Shego started. _Did she know I was here the whole time? _Kim lifted her head to look in Shego's general direction. "I took the reactor back. What could you possibly want now?" Shego didn't answer. "Oh, come on. I know you're out there!"

"Take a wild guess, pumpkin," Shego said finally. Kim waited several seconds before speaking.

"I've been trying to since you got here. What the hell do you want?"

"Aww, can't figure it out? I thought you could do anything!" said Shego said sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Quit playing around. There's nothing here that a master thief like you could possibly want. Just tell me what brought you here..." Kim stood up. "...was it just a fight? You want your ass kicked again?" Shego chuckled. _How cute! _

"You want it that way, do you?" said Shego. "Alright, fine. I came here for you, princess. Don't tell me you didn't know this was coming. And don't tell me you weren't hoping for it." Kim was silent, staring into the darkness. Shego waited patiently, glad she was right about Kim. _But she has no idea what I have in store for her._

"You won't have me," Kim said finally. "I belong to Ron." Shego chuckled again.

"But you don't want to," she said. "He doesn't know how to tame you..." Shego stepped out into the dim light. "...the defiant, fiery thing that you are."

"Oh, and I suppose you do?" said Kim indignantly, clenching her fists.

"Princess..." Shego grinned. "You have no idea." She ignited her plasma, getting ready for the anticipated impact.

"We'll see about that," said Kim, charging, tackling Shego to the ground. Kim grinned victoriously. "Bring it on."

"I was hoping you would say that," said Shego. Kim was positioned between Shego's legs, making it quite easy for Shego to roll into dominant position, pinning Kim to the ground. She grabbed Kim's hands and pulled them firmly over her head. Kim's eyes were wide – afraid, but full of desire. "You're making this too easy, Kimmie. Either you want me to capture you, or you're just making one dumb mistake after another." Kim's face became full of anger. She started fighting, kicking and thrashing, trying everything she knew that had gotten Shego off her in the past, but to no avail. Shego just watched her with a crooked grin. Finally Kim stopped fighting. Shego could feel her quick pulse in the wrists she was holding, and nodded. Kim was tired.

With one quick movement, Shego briefly let off enough to flip Kim over onto her stomach. Kim gasped as Shego placed one knee on her ass to keep her down. Shego brought Kim's hands behind her back. She reached for the handcuffs hanging from her utility belt and fastened them to Kim's wrists. Kim inhaled deeply, and Shego grabbed her jaw and turned Kim's head as much as it would towards her.

"Not a damn word, cupcake," she whispered ferociously. Kim stared angrily back at her, which told Shego she'd better duct tape the girl's mouth shut. The application of the tape put fear in Kim's eyes. _That's right, Kimmie. No way out now._ Shego grabbed the rope she had been hiding in the grass and tied Kim's legs together so she couldn't kick or run off. Shego turned her back over and helped her sit up. She admired her handiwork for a moment, then said, "One last thing." Shego ripped a piece of Kim's shirt off and tied it around her eyes. "There we go." Kim was now trembling. Shego was amused, and very pleased with herself as well as Kim. _You practically handed yourself to me, Kimmie. I told you before I knew what you want. Now you can have it._

"And I can have you..." she said aloud before placing a kiss upon Kim's forehead. "...my feral princess..."


	4. The Breaking

**Patience Is A Virtue**

_by KigoSub_

**Chapter 4**

**The Breaking**

The ride to the mansion was quiet, except for the white noise of driving. Shego didn't say much, but was grinning the whole way. She could smell the fear of her prey. Glancing over, she saw beads of sweat forming on Kim's forehead. Kim shifted, obviously uncomfortable with her hands cuffed behind her. Then Shego began to smell something else; it was musky and erotic. She glanced over again, downward this time. She noticed, in the pale moonlight, a dark spot between Kim's legs. Shego let out a chuckle. _I knew it!_ She thought to herself. _Fear turns her on. Fear of __**me **__turns her on._ She parked the car behind the house again.

"Let's see what else turns you on, cupcake," she said to Kim as she unbuckled her. Kim flinched. Shego exited the car and walked around to carefully help the bound girl out. She loosened the ropes around her legs so she could walk. The cold night air brushed across them both, and Shego could see goosebumps begin to rise on Kim's skin as she began to shiver.

"Come on, pumpkin," said Shego, as she guided the young woman into the house, taking care to keep her from tripping over twigs and stairs. Shego glanced around outside before shutting the front door behind them. She could feel Kim begin to struggle again.

"There's no point, Kimmie," said Shego. "You're mine now." This seemed to aggravate Kim, as she struggled even more. Shego merely nodded her head. _We'll_ _get the fight out of you soon enough._ She guided the bound, gagged, and blindfolded girl through the house and to the master bedroom. Keeping a hand on Kim, she placed her other hand onto the dirty spot on wall that opened up the secret passage. There was a groan, and a shift. Kim started as the wall moved back and sideways allowing them passage down the spiral staircase.

"Sorry, princess, but I don't want you to get hurt..." Shego paused and grinned. "At least not by falling." Shego picked Kim up, cradling her in her arms as they descended down the stairs. They descended several yards until Shego's boot finally hit concrete. "Here we are," she said, and set Kim gently on her bound feet. They heard another groan as the last hints of light from the surface vanished.

"Now, Kimmie," said Shego, "let's see about that blindfold." Shego grabbed the cloth over Kim's eyes and pulled it off. Though the darkness hindered her, Shego knew she could see much better in the dark than Kim. She watched as Kim's eyes fluttered around nervously; she couldn't see at all.

"Better?" Shego said as she ripped off the duct tape. Kim whimpered at the pain.

"Fuck you," she whispered. Shego chuckled.

"All in good time princess. Except you've got it backwards." Shego got very close to Kim, close enough where both women could feel the body heat of the other. Shego put her lips to Kim's ear, and wrapped her arm around the girl, grabbing the cuffs binding her hands. With hot breath she whispered, "I," pausing to ignite her plasma, "will be fucking you!" With one swift movement, Shego disintegrated the handcuffs and jumped back into the shadows, knowing full well that Kim would come after her. Kim quickly jumped into action, tearing the ropes from her legs, getting into battle stance, eyes fluttering, as she peered into the darkness.

"Is this some kind of weird game?" she shouted angrily, breathing heavily, though she wasn't sure from fear or excitement. It had to be fear, because why would this excite her? Shego laughed, and Kim attacked in the direction of the sound. Shego simply stepped out of the way.

"Yes, it's a game," said Shego. Kim spun around with a kick. Shego dodged. "But not the kind you're thinking of." Kim attempted to tackle Shego. As she did, Shego grabbed Kim's wrists as she tried to punch over and over.

"You're sick!" Kim yelled. Shego smirked.

"Pumpkin," chuckled Shego, "you have no idea." Shego wrested Kim to the cold stone wall and kissed her violently. Kim shivered and melted in the kiss for a moment, but then fought and broke away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shego?! We're enemies! What do you think you're doing?"

"We're much more than that, Kimmie. After tonight, you'll see." Obviously rattled, Kim was speechless. Her face hardened. With all the force she could, she wrested free and punched Shego back, sending her recoiling. Shego grunted with the force of the blow, but her face again found her twisted smile. She watched Kim fumble along the wall, struggling to find something, a light switch, perhaps.

"What's wrong, Kimmie? Can't see in the dark?" Shego slowly approached her.

"Keep away from me!" shouted the girl, who was visibly shaking. "Don't come near me."

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of fun? You like adventures. You can do anything, right?" "Ow! Stop it! Cut it out!" cried Kim. Shego's fist found a bunch of hair at Kim's crown, and she pulled Kim away from the wall to the center of the room. As Kim struggled, Shego's power over her forced her on her knees.

"Shego, please!" Kim pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shego as she moved to stand before the kneeling girl. "I'm simply fulfilling the desires that both of us want." Shego placed her boot upon Kim's chest and gently pushed her back to the floor. "I know what you want, Kimmie," she said to her as she slowly straddled the girl, gracefully lowering herself against her. "You can't deny it. I can sense it in you. I feel it in the quickness of your heartbeat." Shego laid her hand on Kim's chest over her heart.

For a moment there was silence, except for the heavy breathing of both women. Shego slowly moved her hand from Kim's heart to the girl's breast, gently squeezing it. Then, with one smooth motion, she ripped open Kim's shirt.

"Shego stop, please!" yelled Kim. "I can't…I…" She started to cry. "Shego, I…"

"Shh," whispered Shego, her face softened as she leaned down to Kim's ear. "There, there, princess. I know what you want. And I know that you would deny yourself for the sake of others."

"Ron…" Kim bit her trembling lip.

"Yes, yes. But this is not about him, sweetie. This is about you and me. This is about what I want and what you want. We both want each other. And now we're going to get it." Shego forcibly kissed Kim once again. But this time, Kim let herself be consumed by it, consumed by Shego.

_That's it, Kimmie. Just give in._ Shego pulled away, and gently kissed all of Kim's tears away. Kim wanted this. Right now, nothing else mattered. She wanted Shego. She wanted her so much she thought she would die if she couldn't have her. Swallowing hard, she said the words she was so afraid to say.

"Let me be yours?" she said softly. Shego sat up and looked down at the conquered girl. She smiled, extremely pleased.

"Princess, I thought I'd never hear you say those words." She leaned down again, and whispered in the shuddered girl's ear. "You belong to me."


End file.
